Follow Your Heart
by yaoi
Summary: Kyo and Yuki, will they follow there hearts to what really matters? or will they hide their feelings forever?


**author's note:** it's the first chapter, and it's not very good and the plot has yet to thicken… but it's cute I think so I hope you like it :D there's a tid bit of swearing, but nothing too bad. More to come! And just so everyone knows, this thing . :O: . it's just a divider, it could be a changing of someones **P**oint **O**f **V**iew or just a long amount of time passing. Just so you don't get confuzzled ;D 

Enjoi!

* * *

"Kyou-Kyou…" Yuki mumbled as he clung to Kyou's chest. 

"I'm s… sorry abo… evthing…" Yuki mumbled again, his words barely coherent. 

"Me too…" Kyou yawned. His heavy lidded eyes opened and drifted to where Yuki's head was sleeping on his chest. He started to drift back to sleep until everything started to register and his eyes sprung wide open. 

'What the hell!' Kyou thought. He was going to shove Yuki off of him at that exact moment. But something held him back; whether it was the cute and innocent expression on his face or the comfortable position they had been sleeping in, Kyou didn't know. And though he would never admit it, maybe Kyou **did** like the position he was in. 

Kyou turned his head to look for a clock but couldn't find one in the dining room. They had been waiting up for Shigure and Tohru to get back from shopping. But since the lights were still out and the obnoxious sound of Shigure's voice wasn't heard he assumed they were still gone. 

'They're gonna be back soon…' Kyou thought. He looked down at Yuki again and very slowly wriggled out from underneath him, resting Yuki's head on the pillow he had been using. He found a stray blanket from the adjoined living room and laid it over top the slumbering Yuki. 

"I shouldn't be so nice to you... damn rat." He said quietly. Kyou knew that Yuki's bronchial tubes were very sensitive, so that was the **only** reason why he covered up the sleeping rat. A normal average runny nose to himself would be for Yuki, a day of laying in bed barely being able to breathe. 

"Mm… Kyou." Kyou watched as Yuki reached out for what was no longer by his side. Kyou rolled his eyes and stretched his body upwards, letting out a long yawn. He ran a hand through his untamable hair and listened to his stomach gurgle. After rubbing his belly for a few moments he wandered into the kitchen and started to look for something edible. 

. :O: . 

"AW SHIT!" 

Yuki's eyes sprung open to the sound of Kyou's yell from the kitchen. A loud crash ensued, followed by ever more obscene swearing. Yuki rubbed his eyes gently and noticed that he had a heavy wool blanket around him. He shrugged it off, seeing as the heat was unbearable and decided to stumble his way sleepily towards the direction of the noise. 

When he reached the kitchen he saw that Kyou was sitting on the counter top practically hissing at the wet steaming floor beneath him. There was a now empty teakettle laying on it's side surrounded by a fairly large pool of boiling water. Kyou noticed that Yuki had wandered into the entryway and stopped yelling obscenities at the motionless teakettle. 

"What happened?" Yuki grumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

"The damn kettle! I went to poor it into my cup of ramen and it fuckin BURNED me." Kyou jumped off the counter top and stuck a red finger into his mouth, trying to nurse the war wound. 

"Well that's not going to help now is it." Yuki yawned and made his way to the bathroom where the safety-kit was kept. 

'He's such a klutz.' Yuki thought to himself as he started to rip open a band aid wrapper. 

"Now hold still." Yuki slowly wrapped the band aid around Kyou's burnt fingertip. Kyou squirmed slightly at the twinge of pain, but sighed in relief when it was over. 

"Thank you." Yuki said as he closed up the safety kit. 

"I was gonna get to that you damn rat!" Kyou protested. 

"No, I mean thank you for covering me up with the blanket." Kyou blushed and turned away. 

"Yeah well, don't think too much of it… I just didn't want you getting sick, not that I CARE. But when I kick your ass I want it to be fair!" 

"Haven't we been through this before? You know you'll never win, stupid cat." Yuki loved pushing Kyou's buttons, and he seemed to know how to do it perfectly. There was just something about angering Kyou that made Yuki happy; whether it was the heated expression that made him look absolutely adorable or the close physical contact that ensued, Yuki didn't know. 

"I'll show you!" Kyou snarled as he threw a punch towards the prince's face. Yuki simply stepped sideways and reached out to grab Kyou's wrist, and with his opposite hand he pinched the band aid that covered Kyou's burnt finger. 

"Rahh!" Kyou yelled. "Alright alright!" Yuki smiled and let go of his finger. 

"Make sure you clean up the mess before Tohru gets back. Can you handle that much?" Yuki gave a small grin to Kyou who glared back defiantly. 

"Yeah yeah whatever…" Kyou mumbled in defeat. After finding a mop in the pantry close by, he started to mop up the wet mess. 

'One day Yuki, I'll get you… When you least expect it.'

* * *

okay so that wasn't so bad right? I know it's short but I wanted to just get this out so I can start a new chapter:D and the next one will be so much better I swear hehe… and, there will be a plot. Eventually haha ;D please review, and if you do make it worth something… I hate oneliners a **lot**

bai bai! 


End file.
